Bad Things I Did Last Night
by Emma Ro
Summary: Bella and her friend, Sam, spend their Valentine's Day together and things get interesting. All-human. One-shot.


This is my VERY late Valentine's Day one-shot. It was inspired by a banner that I adopted by evieeden. If you haven't checked out her stories or banners, do it immediately, she is amazing!

You can take a peek at the banner on my blog. The link is on my profile page.

Thank you to my beautiful prereaders, Jasper's Woman and Frankielynn, and my amazing Beta, Mizzdee. They take my jumbled, confused mess and make it all prettified for me and I love them for it.

* * *

Valentine's Day.

The day most single people dreaded with a passion. Of course, I wasn't single and I still dreaded it.

Well, I suppose you could say I was on my way to being single. I'd found my husband of six years, Edward, in bed with his high school sweetheart, Tanya. He'd begged and pleaded but I didn't trust him anymore. I threw him out of the house and started the divorce process the following week.

I was sitting at the bar, nursing my Heineken when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I see you started without me."

"I wasn't sure you were coming. I didn't know if you had the kids or not." I turned to look at the man taking the seat next to me. Sam and I had been best friends since we were in school. He used to save me from bullies on the playground. He was a few years older than me but he always protected me. Our parents always joked that we would end up together eventually.

"Emily and Leah wanted them tonight so I'm taking them for a long weekend next weekend. They have off school Friday and Monday so I'm gonna take them away for the weekend. Maybe to Seattle."

"That'll be nice. Get some Daddy-time."

"Yeah, they are starting to ask why Mommy has a girlfriend and Daddy doesn't live with them anymore."

Sam had met Emily when he started his freshman year of high school. She had just moved to town and they formed a fast friendship when he helped her find her way on her first day. They had married right out of high school, having their two kids, Seth and Claire, right away. When Emily met her nurse, Leah, while going in to deliver Claire, they formed a bond quickly. On Claire's second birthday, Emily came to Sam, telling him that she and Leah were in love and she wanted to separate. He was more than a little surprised.

"So how was your day?" Sam asked me.

"Well, my morning started out wonderfully. I went to school, taught my morning classes, and then went to the meeting with the divorce lawyers. While I was there, I was informed that as soon as everything is finalized, my husband of six years, the man who I met in my first college chemistry class, fell in love with, married, then was cheated on by, will be moving to Alaska with his girlfriend. He is quitting his job and moving so that they can be closer to her family."

"Wow. I guess you needed to start without me, sorry sweetie. We can drink and be depressed together on this wonderful Valentine's Day."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Always, Bella."

Sam called the bartender over, ordering himself a beer and shots for both of us.

We drank until the early hours of the morning, getting more and more drunk, losing our inhibitions. We walked back to my house, which was only two blocks away, and stumbled in the door. I started walking toward the kitchen when I tripped over the edge of the rug, sending myself flying through the air. Before I could face-plant, a pair of large muscled arms wrapped around my torso, pulling me back into his body.

I felt Sam's body fully, for the first time. I could feel the planes of his chest, his taut abs, the thick muscles in his arms, and the unmistakable hardness pressed into my ass. I turned around slowly in his arms, taking my time running my eyes up his body to his eyes. When I found his, I could see the hunger in them and before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine.

Sam led me back to my bedroom, tripping and stumbling along the way. He threw me onto the bed before pulling off his shirt and covering my body with his own. I ran my fingers down the sides of his perfectly muscled torso, spreading my hands across his backside, pushing my fingers under the waistband of his jeans.

He leaned back for a moment, grabbing the bottom of my shirt, pulling it off and throwing it behind him. His hand made its way under me, unclasping my bra and sending it flying to floor. Sam took a moment, looking over my newly exposed skin before leaning down and taking possession of my lips once again.

I slid my fingers around to the front of his jeans, unbuckling the belt and unbuttoning them. I pulled at his pants, trying to slide them off. Sam rolled off me, standing up before pushing his pants down to his ankles, kicking them off along with his shoes and socks. He was standing there in only his boxers, taking in my body before grabbing my jeans, and pulling them down as well.

I was lying across the bed, wearing only my light blue panties when he crawled back over me. Sam settled over me, letting me feel most of his weight. I could feel his hard length resting right where I needed it, through two layers of clothes.

When he started rocking over me, I couldn't hold back any longer. "Oh God, Sam," I gasped out.

"What do you want, Bella?"

"Ugh, fuck me, Sam. I need you to fuck me."

"With pleasure."

Sam pulled back, removing my panties, before dropping his boxers and crawling between my legs again. I felt his hands exploring my body, one covering my breast, the other running its way down to my core.

"God, you're so beautiful. Are you ready for me, babe?"

"Yes," I moaned as I felt his fingers slide between my wet lips.

"God, you're so wet." He started pumping his fingers in and out of my body, working me higher and higher. "Do you want this? Are you ready for me to fuck you? It won't be gentle. It's gonna be hard and fast."

"Oh, god. Just hurry up. I want to be fucked. I want it to be hard and fast. I want you to pound into my pussy so deep that I can't walk straight for days."

Before I even finished my sentence, Sam had pulled his fingers out of me and was slamming his length in. He didn't lie, he was showing me little mercy, drilling himself in and out, making me scream.

"Fuck, you feel good. So fucking tight. You look so good under me, baby."

I groaned at his words as he pounded into me. He was so big, I could feel his length hitting my cervix, as he stretched me.

"I'm not gonna last long, baby. I need you to come." He moved his hand down, rubbing my clit roughly, with his callus covered fingertips.

"Oh, God. Oh, Fuck!"

A few more seconds of his pounding cock and rubbing fingers was all it took before I was flying over the edge, pulling Sam with me. He kept pumping until we had both come down from our highs, before he pulled out of me and slid to my side. Sam put his arm around me, cuddling me into him, spooning me from behind. Both of us still breathing heavy as we fell asleep.

~~~S+B~~~

_OH, GOD! OH, GOD! OH, GOD! What the hell happened last night?_ I pulled myself out from under the heavy arm, getting off the bed as carefully as possible. My head was pounding, my mouth felt like I had swallowed a ball of cotton, and the whole room swirled around me.

I stood up, holding on to the bedside table and turned to look at the man in my bed.

"Oh, God. Oh, shit. Oh, FUCK!" Apparently, though I didn't mean to, my voice had risen enough and had jolted Sam awake.

He looked around the room before his eyes landed on me. "Oh, shit." He slapped his hand over his eyes before falling back onto the bed.

Starting to feel sick to my stomach, I ran to the bathroom, making it in just enough time to empty my stomach in the toilet. When my stomach was clear I hopped in the shower, trying to clear my brain. After getting dressed, I walked to the kitchen, finding Sam sitting at the breakfast bar with a mug of hot coffee.

I walked over to the coffee pot, pouring myself a cup before walking to the fridge and looking for something to eat. He watched me silently, as I cooked us each some eggs and bacon with toast. I set a plate in front of him, setting my own next to him.

"Are we gonna talk about this at all?"

I sighed, before sitting down and turning to him, temporarily ignoring my food. "I don't know what to say. You're my best friend. I don't want this to ruin anything. I wouldn't survive if I lost you. I'm losing too much as it is right now. I can't lose you."

"Who said anything about losing me?" He pulled me close, holding me tight.

I breathed in his scent, so familiar to me. Like home. This was where I belonged.

"Bella, you will never lose me. You are my best friend. You and my children are the only things in this world that matter to me. I love you."

"I love you, too."

~~~S+B~~~

**One Year Later**

"I'm gonna go pick up the kids up from Em's. I'll be back in a few," Sam said, kissing me quickly.

"Ok. I'll be here."

He leaned over kissing the three-month old baby in my arms, before kissing me again. He lingered this time, giving me small mini-kisses, heating me up.

"Go, before I drag you in the bedroom and you're late. We will have plenty of time tonight."

"Hmm, that's a hard offer to refuse. But I suppose you're right." He pulled away from me, smiling and turning for the door.

When I knew Sam had left, I stood up, putting little Jacob in his crib. "Your daddy is just so silly isn't he?"

I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me, noticing the sparkle on my left ring finger. It was still new, the ring, the marriage, everything. After that morning's heartfelt discussion, Sam and I started discussing our hopes and dreams in life more in-depth.

My divorce was finalized the following week and Sam took me out to celebrate. We spent the evening together, realizing just how much our relationship had changed without either of us knowing. We made love that night, completely sober, falling asleep in each other's arms once again.

Two months later, Sam proposed. Knowing we would be together, no matter what, for the rest of our lives, we didn't bother waiting. We started planning the wedding immediately. Not even a week after Sam proposed, I found out I was pregnant. We got married and Sam moved in to my house. We set up everything for the baby and were all ready when he came, three weeks early.

Our lives turned out perfectly, and it all started because of a mistake I thought I made on Valentine's Day.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
